Haunted voice
by broken doll of despair
Summary: She asked them one question, and when they gave her an answer, they were about to lose their last ray of hope
1. Chapter 1

First time Gloss noticed her was when she volunteered for her sister, a volunteer in 12 was unheard of, he didn't hear what his sister and their tributes were saying, only noticing how Katniss Everdeen strolled forward with a hunter grace and agility "She might put up a fight" he said loudly. Turning to his sister and the tributes while they were laughing, "look at her arms." He said, and he was right indeed, scar marks of wild beasts, mutts and other creatures scattered up and down her arms forming patterns no artist would have been able to copy, oh he longed to trace those swirls and jagged lines with his fingers. No longer were they laughing instead they saw a competitor, a huntress who more than likely had broken the law on more than one occasion, and then he remembered why she seemed so familiar.

Flashback

Gloss sighed, he had just smiled and pretended to be happy that he had killed lots of other children in a brutal fight to the death, he could tell that no one in 12 was happy he was there, grey eyes peeked out from behind a corner staring at him almost happy, "come out, come out whoever you are!" he sang out. The face the grey eyes belonged to was fuller than a lot of the others but still was sunken, black hair surrounded an olive face, which would without a doubt belong to a heartbreaker, "what do you want doll?" Gloss asked. A Sakura pink mouth opened to ask a question he never would have expected a little girl to ask, "Why are your eyes empty?" catching Gloss by surprise he blinked a few times before saying. "What do you mean?"

Coming forward she reached forward and cradled his face between two hands, she leaned forward as if to kiss him, "Why do all of the victors have empty eyes? I've asked every victor I can remember that came here, but none of them knew the answer to my question, do you?" she asked softly, being tired he had found the girls voice soothing, as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep she said "If you figure it out may you please come back and tell me so that I won't ever have empty eyes?"

Back to present

The next time he had looked into the mirror he had been shocked to see that the little girl was right the light in his eyes had gone out, he asked other victors in 1 and 2 if they had seen the little girl as well, all of the last few had and he asked the new victors each year up to Annie Cresta had seen her, Annie being the last who had talked to her. And according to them she had grown into a beautiful woman, and there she was, it seemed Cashmere had remembered her own encounter with the girl and was staring almost critically at the girl. It seemed that this year a ghost would haunt many of the victor's dreams and every moment that they watched the hunger games, wishing that they had been able to talk to that girl and give an answer to her question.

Change POV

Katniss walked into the room that they had given her on the train, she had no wish to watch the reaping, and watch a review of who would be mentoring that year and their games, it didn't matter to her at all. All she wanted to know was how to keep the fire in her eyes burning bright, she wanted to know whether anyone had found the answer to her question, to her it was simple. Why on earth had the light burning brightly in their eyes gone out the moment they had stepped out of the arena. Was it really such a difficult question?

Peeta Mellark was the male tribute this year, his eyes were already empty, no doubt many others lights had gone out during the reaping as well, she didn't need to see that happen. But she was certain of one thing her ice queen façade had to remain, she would never let someone take her eyes away from her, no doubt being cold and indifferent would make her appear more of a threat than others, the killing machines, the strategists and such. She needed to work an angle and ice queen was the only angle she knew inside and out, she had to protect herself and keep her head held high, that way she could protect the fire within her.

A long time ago I was considered sweet and kind, I was beautiful, but as I grew older and none of the victors could answer my question, Annie came close once, I decided that I needed to protect myself, my beauty became cold and regal, forever beautiful, forever untouchable. I will not die during these games, I will live, and I will retain my fire, I will return home a true ice queen and remain that way until my death, I will make sure that no man woman or child will ever be able to melt the ice surrounding me.

As we pulled into the station I was dragged out of my room by Effie, giving her a look of disdain I walked out onto the station where other tributes were milling around, my head held high I glided towards them. Seemingly effortlessly floating, many of the victors I had spoken to were there watching me with curiosity. But I didn't acknowledge them I merely turned and stared emotionlessly out at the capitol.

Change POV

The victors turned to Haymitch as they saw the once warm beautiful girl glide forth an ice queen in a group of clumsy servants compared to her, "forget it," Haymitch muttered, "this is her defence mechanism. Besides no one gave her an answer and she grew up cold and distant to everyone, that little girl is gone and I doubt anyone can bring her back." "I can and I will" Gloss said staring longingly at the girl who had turned to ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss looked like a true ice queen head held high, and in a light blue dress that looked like glass, with a glass tiara, Cinna had said the designers had decided to dress all of the tributes as opposites seeing as next year was the quarter quell. Peeta was in a black unitard and Portia was planning to use synthetic fire to set him alight, he would be fire and she ice, her makeup wasn't that dramatic, originally it was with dark contours and shadows falling over her face making her unrecognizable, she washed it off and contoured lightly giving her higher cheekbones, a thinner nose and a narrow face.

She had then nicked a little blue glitter and white crystals and made her eyes look as if they were covered with ice, pale pink lip gloss finished the look, she then took down the elaborate hairstyle they had given her, merely putting her hair into a bun she covered it with a glass dome that she found lying around and made it look frosted as well. She walked out much to the disagreement of her stylist and prep team twittering and muttering followed her all the way out, her prep team shouting that while she looked alright she shouldn't have done her own makeup and hair. Gasps of awe and shrieks of delight and horror were the reaction she faced when she entered the area the chariots were in, the victors looked at her and she saw in their eyes that she couldn't be touched.

Gloss was looking at her as if he wanted to reach out, and just as he and Odair began to walk towards her all the tributes were told to get on their chariots, for the sake of the opposite theme many chariots changed to another design in the middle. But 12's was to separate chariots connected by a steel rod, synthetic fire raged on one side of the chariot and clashed in the middle with ice, the ice stood strong and would not relent no matter the ferocity of the flames, a floral design was etched into the ice. And then she rode out into the arena people screamed, her name as her chariot emerged but she refused to acknowledge a single one, no matter how many roses and kisses they threw to her she was a queen of ice, and ice never changed.

Change POV

Gloss looked on as she emerged as Finnick, Cashmere, Brutus, Enorbaria, mags and he snickered at the prep team, finding it funny that she had done her own makeup and hair, "She really has become an ice queen," Finnick muttered, "Gloss, I'll help bring her back, she also talked to Annie and while in 12 Annie is always sane. Come on lets go tell her the answer." As he and Finnick walked towards her she was roped onto her chariot and was moving before they could get within a metre of her, watching the screen in the area they were in they saw her stand proud and tall, a true queen.

Even as she got of her chariot she didn't look their way, they walked toward her all of the victors she had talked to, desperate to give her an answer, the answer they couldn't give her before, as they approached she finally looked at them, with cool grey eyes she asked them "do you have an answer?" she tilted her head as she said it in a clear voice that carried across the room, catching the interest of the camera crew that swivelled to face the large group, tributes turned to face them, careers cool and calculating, others backed away, some came closer the younger ones hid behind someone.

"Yes," Gloss stated, his voice carrying far as well, and suddenly the queen in front of them was a little girl once more, "the answer to your question is not to let them take your identity away from you." Then Finnick surged forward grasping her by her shoulders, and for a mere second fear flashed in her eyes. Leaning down he whispered "don't kill anyone without saying sorry first!" Peacekeepers were on them within a few seconds, pulling them apart, Gloss pushed forward, he wanted to talk to her. The others were also protesting against her being taken away from them again, all they could see was a child who could sooth even a victor to sleep. He grabbed her hand and saw hope in her eyes, she mouthed something to him, _'don't forget that careers are scared children too'_.

Change POV

I knew that the others had seen it as well, it was as if she had screamed it aloud, she then slipped her slim wrist out of my grasp and allowed herself to be herded into the elevator with 12's posse, and with a final gentle smile the doors closed, separating her from us. All of the tributes were watching is now, giving them a glare I turned and walked into the elevator my sister and our tributes following me, Glimmer and Marvel obviously looking for an explanation. "Most of the victors met her on the victory tour and asked us a question, we haven't been able to give an answer to that question till now." And that made it clear that the conversation was over.

Change POV

Finnick watched as a girl Annie considered her daughter smile at us victors before the doors to the elevator closed, Annie hadn't met Katniss in the way that the rest of us had.

Flashback

Finnick sighed, he had spent an hour searching for Annie, he wondered if that girl had already gotten to her, turning into an ally he heard whimpers and Annie talking to a crumpled figure who had Annie's jacket draped over the girls tattered dress. "It's okay, I'll protect you" she cooed to the crumpled figure, as he got closer he could see cut's on the girl's skin and that the girl was the girl who asked the question. Annie kept patting the girls head until she fell to sleep, looking up at him Annie asked "Can I keep Katniss as my daughter?"

Back to present

Annie would always sneak out during the year and visit Katniss, taking trinkets to 12 and coming back with ornately designed carvings in coal or in wood, those two always exchanged little gifts, Annie had also fallen in love with Prim, Katniss' little sister. He had gone on one of Annies trips and stayed in 12 for a week, they always wore disguises when they went to 12, he was shocked to see Katniss act like a little girl around them and then act like an ice queen, either way he would protect that girl and her innocence like her own father.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the training centre Katniss saw all of the other tributes look her way, no doubt trying to figure out why most of the victors doted on her as if she were their own daughter, little Rue became her little shadow, she taught Rue how to wield a knife effectively. The Game makers paid extra attention to her and what she was doing, after all of the victors were fighting to be near her this year, fighting to train with her, telling people to sponsor her and not their own tribute. Without a doubt this hunger games would be the most interesting games yet, if only they knew the surprise Katniss and many others had waiting for them. She knew that Snow didn't like being unaware of something, so he would do something foolish, stupid and immature, men like Snow were vicious enough to do anything, and hey, Quell is next year. Something special has to be done in order to make these games a taste of the excitement.

The victors confused Katniss, after such a long time they had come up with an answer, of course she knew that at least one of them may have had an answer, why had they done something like that, leaving her alone for so long. Annie and Finnick came to 12 every year and yet neither of them had an answer to her question, what had confused her most was how passionate Gloss had been. Why should someone who had so much worry about a rat from the seam, perhaps it was guilt that had encouraged him to answer her, perhaps he hadn't been able to get to district 12, but now she had her answer, and for now she was content.

Gloss POV

All of the victors agreed that the rebellion would begin next year, the quarter Quell is very important and crushing it and destroying the idea that the districts would no longer stand against the capitol would crush them. All of us would be giving any sponsor money we get to Haymitch, we all want Katniss to live and if that means trusting a drunk who has a vengeance streak the size of fifty thousand Panems then so be it. We have sunk so low, the only worry I had was Rue, little Rue looked like Prim and thank to Finnick then we now know that without a doubt Katniss would protect her with her life.

AN: Sorry about how short this is I haven't had a break from work

Annie POV

I don't know why but everyone was keeping away from the TV when the Hunger Games was on, that was fine with me though, I can't wait to see Katinss and Prim again, their mum is dying, as sad as it is it might mean that I would get to adopt them and Finnick could have children as well, then everyone wins.

Flash back

Katniss and I were sitting in a beautiful meadow and she was trying to teach me how to carve things into stones, I'm not good at it and stuffed it up, a lot. But every time it would happen she would just smile and take the rock and smooth it over and turn it into an animal or a flower.

Back to Present

Sorry it took so long I didnt have any inspiration, and i am sooo sorry it is so short, expect another update soon to make up for my dismal timing


	4. Chapter 4

Flash back Sequences

Katniss meets Gloss: KPOV

Getting past peacekeepers is really hard, took me thirty five minutes, I should be heading back to dad by now, the justice building is as pretty as ever, being in the poorest district it makes you wonder how luxurious the other districts Justice building is. Another victor another pair of dead eyes. I just don't get it anymore.

I peek my head around the next corner to see if anyone's there, "Come out, come out whoever you are!" the dead man sang out. Walking forward I lost myself in the emerald eyes that were to dull to be real emeralds, I realised he asked me a question, and I asked the question that had fallen from my lips since I could sneak around without getting caught "Why are your eyes empty?". That caught him off guard, yet again he said something not sure what, he looks like he needs some sleep so coming forward I place my hands on the sides of his face and cradle it while asking , "Why do all of the victors have empty eyes? I've asked every victor I can remember that came here, but none of them knew the answer to my question, do you?" His eyes were drooping now, as he fell to sleep in the softest voice I could manage I asked the final question "If you figure it out may you please come back and tell me so that I won't ever have empty eyes?".

End

Katniss thinking about her and Annie's meeting

I don't remember much about that day, I remember feeling scared and hands ripping at my clothes, voices jeering at me, faces leering at me, what the hell am I saying I ain't no poet. Look the only thing I remember other than fear is a sweet childish lady scaring the boys away and wrapping me in a warm jacket and then being held in a pair of soft arms, the arms of a mother. Next thing I know Finnick Odair is holding me from behind and the nice lady is hugging me from the front, it felt so nice so I just decided to go back to sleep.

That was the day that they became my surrogate parents, they love prim and I and care for us and give us warmth, now whenever I think of the meaning of a father I think of Finnick and a mother would be Annie

End

AN: yeah yeah i know it's short but i'm dealing with so much personal shit right now that hitler would be under his bed crying for his

mummy sorry about the timing and the length though love you guys

Broken Doll of Despair out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Effie trinket, Katniss decided must be the most annoying person on the planet. Honestly who on earth can talk about the colour PINK for 3 hours straight, it is ridiculous, preposterous; Katniss thought that once the dinner came out she would shut up but NOOO the colour pink was so in that the food was dyed that colour, how disgusting can these people get. After dinner Katniss went up to the roof, it was quiet there, a perfect paradise. "Katniss" this was the only warning she had before she was encompassed in a hug, smelling the salty water on the chest she was being crushed into she knew it was Finnick, so she clutched him tightly and and let it all pour out. All the fear and desperation the sorrow and anger she was held tightly yet gently as she cried, she wailed that she was scared, she didn't want to die, another pair of arms encompassed her from behind and a mop of blond hair came into her field of vision, both men whispered that it was all going to be alright it was all okay, Gloss sounded like a lover and Finnick sounded like a father, it didn't matter anymore, she was so very tired she allowed the darkness to embrace her and lost herself in the sweet loving embrace of sleep.

Pulling away both men looked at each other, they knew that if they wanted this girl safe they needed to sound the bells of the rebellion NOW, Gloss couldn't lose the woman he loved and Finnick was not willing to lose his surrogate daughter, they had to get all of the tributes out of the capitol and evacuate the districts Now, the time for games had passed the moment the reaping's for twelve had begun, now was a time for liberation, a time for fighting, a time for rebellion. And this time the districts would NOT lose. The other mentors had come onto the roof as well, and while Gloss cradled Katniss in his arms whilst stroking her hair, they discussed the rebellion, two thought that they should kill the president quickly and now. But everyone else agreed on a less risky plan, the would evacuate the tributes and their families and then the victors and their families and other key players in the rebellion and allow the Capitol to think that the districts were still under their control, it was the perfect plan, Haymitch had already began evacuating people, without their consent, not that he wanted it anyway, to him the discussions were a mere formality. They would sneak themselves and the tributes out to a rebel operated restaurant and then disappear to district 13. No problems or obstacles.

What they didn't count on was the tributes being a part of a different rebellion and were already implementing their plan, kill the president the president had been being poisoned by a special poison that was undetectable and was slowly killing him, the poison wasn't so much a poison but small nanobots that when a button was pressed would blow up, and with trillions of nano bots in his body the President would go kaboom tomorrow night, so much for loyalty to the head of the country. Right when the interviews would end, and then they all would get guns and the peacekeepers would be their comrades from two and one dressed up, they had already imprisoned the real ones, Katniss was going to be the next president, she was ruthless and fair, cold yet gentle. She would be the perfect president.

"Yes," Marissa from 5 thought with a smirk, "this was the end of the hunger games."

AN: Sorry it took so long, but hey I am uploading this chapter the next chapter and then the epilogue all will be short sweet and simple, and don't look at me like that I happen to think that the three SSS's are a good thing so suck it up princess. And yes the chapters will be incredibly short but at least I am finishing them, don't you say a word. Or make that face or symbol please review, but no flames about how short the story is alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The interviews were perfect, One played the idiotic sluts, two played the killing machines, three the intellectuals, four the shy ones, five were sly and shy, six though ten were scared eleven was sweet and stoic, and twelve was unforgettable Katniss played her role as ice queen to a T. and in her white light blue and purple dress she looked regal. Peeta was funny and classical ( NO love confessions Thank you very much) . and then just as the president stood up to wish the tributes good luck. And the screams began and as people tried to flee, the peacekeepers turned their guns to face them, and then Tanzanite Snow stood and delt the final blow to the structure of the Capitol. " I would like to announce my grand-fathers heir, the next undisputed President of Panam Katniss Everdeen and there she was looking down on all of them and in a voice that sliced through the silence like a knife she said "My first act as President is to demolish the Hunger Games, from now on there will be none." And the onslaught of laws began, she fixed everything the districts were happy the Capitolite children weren't stupid.

Epilogue

Smiling she looked down at the gurgling child in her arms, blonde hair and grey eyes were contradictory to her eldest, who had black hair and green eyes, smiling as she sensed someone come behind her, strong arms wrapped around her bloated waist, and a mop of blonde hair rested on her. The Odairs had just left, Prim was living with them now Katniss loved them too bits,so now Panem had gone from being a country of demons to a paradise, all in a days work for Katniss Matryoshka nee Everdeen


End file.
